Dreaming about you
by Lore-chan02
Summary: - SoraXKeisuke - No decent summary for this fic, sorry! :S para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II *** Proyecto 1-8


**Este fic fue escrito** Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"

 **Pareja:** Sora Takenouchi X Keisuke Tachikawa

* * *

 **Dreaming about you**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Es complicado explicar lo que ya es complicado en sí y más difícil encontrarle las palabras correctas a algo que no sabes cómo definirlo.

Así se sintió Sora después de besar y ser correspondida por él. Y es que él no era cualquier él, él era el padre de su mejor amiga y lo peor es que fue ella quien se acercó y quien tocó sus labios primero, en su casa, donde había sido acogida. Los labios de un hombre casado.

Sora mira el salón, esperando que Mimi salga de su cuarto. Está ansiosa, nerviosa y recuerda todo con tanta claridad que cree que es una película en alta definición que pasa frente a sus ojos.

Satoe Tachikawa sale de la cocina con un vaso de jugo que le entrega en sus manos que tiemblan ante contacto de la mujer, ella le sonríe y Sora quiere esconderse, ella se aprovechó de la buena voluntad de ella, de su gran corazón y su filantropía para hacer lo peor que, según Sora, se puede hacer… inmiscuirse en medio de una relación. Y lo que agravaba todo: la relación de los padres de su mejor amiga.

Sora no solo lo besó, hubieron caricias indebidas, suspiros prohibidos y consumación de lo que se llamaría derechamente como "pecado" en occidente.

Si ella no se lo perdonaba, mucho menos Mimi y mucho, mucho menos la madre de ella, que por su comportamiento no debe tener la menor idea que en la alfombra, que en esa impecable y bella alfombra Keisuke Tachikawa se movía sobre ella con una habilidad que la dejó sin habla, la hizo tocar el cielo de una forma que ningún otro chico logró y no es que tuviera muchos con los cuales comparar, sólo había un par en esa lista y a pesar de que estuvo enamoradísima de uno de ellos, nunca se sintió tan deseada, ni tan bien tocada, ni tan bien besada como aquella vez.

Mimi se asoma por el umbral de su puerta y le pide que entre, no puede encontrar los patines.

Esa tarde decidieron ir a patinar, para distraerse… la pista de hielo cerca de Pallete Town ya había sido inaugurada y Mimi fue la primera en saltar alegre de su asiento indicando que quería ir, Hikari la secundó y aunque Sora trató de mantener distancia con su mejor amiga, le fue imposible y también aceptó la idea.

La pelirroja mira el dormitorio de la Tachikawa sabiendo que lo conocía, casi, tan bien como su dueña, estuvo alrededor de tres meses viviendo con ella.

La puerta del hogar abriéndose, su voz resonando en las paredes, la alertaron. Él no llegaba tan temprano.

Cierra los ojos y maldice el día en que su madre le dijo que debería dejar la universidad para atender el negocio de ella, porque ese día discutieron… y Sora se fue, por lo que pensó una noche… que, finalmente, se transformó en casi tres meses y en un revolcón en la alfombra con el padre de su mejor amiga.

Los acontecimientos sucedieron unos tras otros, como cuando se colocan las piezas de un dominó en filas para luego hacerlos caer en conjunto, en armonía. Mas, armonía sería la última palabra que la pelirroja ocuparía para explicar lo sucedido.

Llegó un día jueves, completamente mojada y eso ayudó a que las lágrimas se escondieran en cierta medida. Mimi fue quien le abrió la puerta y la llevó a su habitación para entregarle ropa seca y, a su vez, secarle el cabello, primero con una toalla, luego con un secador.

Fue la primera vez que Sora supo que era ella quien necesitaba ayuda y sentir que se preocupaban por ella, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser ella quien llamase para saber cómo estaban todos, que tener a Mimi escuchándola con atención mientras le hacía espacio en su propio dormitorio, era… casi extraño.

La madre, alegre como ella sola y como su amiga, llegó en alguna hora de la noche a decirle que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Que era bienvenida.

Seguramente, ya no volvería a ser bienvenida si hablara ella o hablara él.

Keisuke Tachikawa era, cuando comenzó a convivir con él, la imagen de un padre preocupado y amoroso… ese que ella nunca tuvo en casa. Llegaba cada día con una historia nueva del trabajo y todos reían en la mesa.

Sora supo que la habilidad comunicativa, Mimi, la había heredado de él, sin duda.

Era increíble ver el juego familiar en cada cena y en cada desayuno. Y, a medida que pasaban los días, no quería irse, aun sabiendo que debía hacerlo, pero Satoe Tachikawa todas las noches armaba su tatami a un lado de la cama de su hija y se despedía con un "Buenas Noches" acompañado de una caricia en su cabellera o un beso en la mejilla, la sonrisa estaba siempre en su rostro… como en la de él.

El padre de su amiga era divertido, esa era la palabra con que lo definió en un inicio, hasta que soñó una noche que tenía una familia tan feliz como la de Mimi, pero despertó asustada cuando se vio besando al hombre de cabellos oscuros en sueños, desde allí en adelante los adjetivos fueron tornándose a atractivo e interesante.

Keisuke llegaba del trabajo y en ocasiones Sora estaba sola en casa, Mimi y la madre de ella salían a comprar los vegetales para la cena y ella se quedaba ordenando todo para que cuando llegasen estuviese todo listo.

Fue en una de esas veces en que ella, apostada en la cocina revolviendo una sopa, sintió los brazos fuertes del hombre envolverla y tocarle un seno que la hizo casi quedar pegada en el techo. Keisuke al notar que la mujer con el delantal y el cabello corto, igual al de su esposa, no era su esposa también exclamó asustado y se disculpó con ella, pidiéndole que no dijese nada, que todo había sido un mal entendido… la confundió.

Fue una cena incómoda, por primera vez el hombre no tuvo mucho que contar esa noche. De reojo, Sora sentía que él la miraba y ella comía de su plato tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. Tenía que olvidarlo, porque entre más le daba vueltas, recordaba su sueño y éste se comenzaba a mezclar con la mano de él cerrándose alrededor de su seno y su cintura… y sentía calor junto con unas ganas de esa noche volver a soñar con él, pero en otros niveles.

En la mesa, mientras Mimi contaba que su nuevo profesor de Nutrición era un hombre tan joven que lo confundió con un compañero, la pelirroja sintió en dos ocasiones que algo rozaba su pantorrilla, como una caricia, miró al hombre frente a ella, pero Keisuke reía mirando a su hija.

No, eran imaginaciones suyas.

Pasaron dos semanas así.

—¿Sora?

La pelirroja levantó la mirada al oírle nombrar. Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y no quería dormir, porque cada vez que lo hacía, era con él.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde despierta? ¿Hace calor? ¿Subo el aire acondicionado?

Él, siempre tan preocupado.

—No, no – se apresuró la Takenouchi a responder en voz baja – está todo bien, es sólo que… yo creo que debería irme pronto.

Keisuke se sentó a su lado en el sillón y ella tembló, no lo quería a tan poca distancia, mucho menos después de despertar de un sueño bastante subido de tono.

—Eres bienvenida todo el tiempo que quieras, Sora.

—Tampoco puedo aprovecharme de su buena voluntad – sonrió nerviosa para mirarlo rápidamente a los ojos y volver a sus manos.

No hablaron más esa noche, Sora se excusó y fue a dormir.

Los días en la universidad, vivir con su mejor amiga junto con las llamadas de su madre que le pedían volver, sumado a que ya no soportaba estar cerca de Keisuke Tachikawa – con el cual se había hecho costumbre encontrarse de madrugada, ella sentada y él, supuestamente, camino al baño – la hicieron tomar la decisión de irse o iba a cometer una locura.

Locura que cometió exactamente la noche anterior a irse.

La cena fue especial y Satoe hizo comida especial para despedirla, siempre recordándole que podía volver cuando quisiera.

" _Siempre quise tener dos hijas_ " sonreía mientras le llenaba el plato de algo que parecía ser ramen pero que no era ramen. Al menos sabía muy bien. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a las excéntricas comidas de la madre de Mimi y supo que las ibas a extrañar.

Y como se le hizo costumbre ese día, despertó de madrugada, caminó por el salón y cuando iba a sentarse lo vio allí, en su sitio, donde ella siempre reposaba pensando, bajando las revoluciones del calor de sus sueños con él.

—Hace calor… - comentó dejando un vaso ya vacío en la mesa del costado - ¿Sigues sin poder dormir?

—Eh… sí – susurró y no fue capaz de sentarse junto a él.

—¿Mejoró todo con tu madre?

—Eso espero.

—Puedes volver cuando quieras – le sonrió y Sora suspiró sin reconocerse. Ella no era así, ella siempre se controlaba, ella era madura, pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero Keisuke era tan diferente a cualquier hombre que conocía que no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar a su lado y eso que llevaba meses viviendo con él.

—Gracias, señor Tachikawa – ella también trató de sonreír, pero le costó en demasía.

Sora se debatió internamente si volver al cuarto, o sentarse como lo hacía desde hace un tiempo. Optó por lo segundo, era la última noche allí y la última que lo tendría tan cerca… a excepción de en sus sueños.

Conversaron por varios minutos, rieron en voz baja como si estuviesen contándose un secreto y él le recalcó que había sido un agrado tenerla en casa. Tras ello acarició su mano que descansaba en su muslo, el roce fue doble y el estómago de Sora se agitó.

Tímidamente levantó la mirada y él estaba, para su gusto, muy cerca… tan cerca, como en sus sueños. Hasta creyó que estaba soñando y como en uno de ellos se acercó hasta besarlo.

Y el beso fue lo que la despertó, fue la bofetada a la realidad. No estaba soñado.

—Yo… lo siento… discúlpeme – dijo nerviosa, pero antes de levantarse, Keisuke sonrió y tiró de su muñeca para acercarla otra vez.

Se besaron por segunda vez, al beso le siguieron caricias. Sora se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sorprendiéndose ella misma con su osadía. Las manos de él se fueron a su piel, como aquella vez en la cocina, pero ahora bajo la ropa y gimió recordando que esa noche soñó que la tocaba como en ese momento.

Terminaron en la alfombra, él con sus pantalones de dormir a media rodilla y Sora desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, moviéndose lento, haciéndolo en silencio, suspirando con mutismo.

No estaba soñando, sí estaba ocurriendo.

.

—¡Sora! – Mimi saca a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Respinga - ¡Ya los encontré!

Su amiga le muestra los patines en sus manos y la apresura a que salgan, ya que quiere aprovechar el tiempo. Tiene una cita a las ocho de la tarde.

Ella camina acompañada por su amiga por el pasillo, hasta que lo ve acomodando su abrigo en el perchero cerca de la puerta. Se miran, pero ninguno muestra ninguna emoción. El saludo es cordial y Satoe sale de la cocina para lanzarse a los brazos de su marido, como siempre lo hace, besa su mejilla y Sora no puede apartar la mirada, él tampoco de ella.

—¡Adiós papá! – Mimi abraza a su padre y arrastra a su amiga con ella. Se despiden.

—¡Patinen con cuidado! – indica Satoe – Fue lindo verte, Sora. Ven más seguido a casa, se te extraña – le besa su mejilla y la abraza con cariño. La pelirroja cierra los ojos y se siente de lo peor.

—Adiós Sora – se despide Keisuke y cuando nadie lo ve, le hace una señal que solo la Takenouchi entiende.

Sora camina hasta el ascensor, Mimi habla de su cita, quiere con todas sus fuerzas que un tal Koji Minamoto sea su príncipe azul. Ella hace como que escucha, pero en realidad está leyendo un mensaje en su celular.

" _A las nueve, donde siempre"_

No, no era un sueño.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
